Forbidden desires
by Smiley lovers
Summary: This is an Obi-wan / Luke Skywalker fic, yes I may be mad. This is going to centre on episode 4, if you want more please tell. If you want to share whacky idea's that's fine too. I have to warn you, I haven't memorized Star Wars, so I'm not focusing too much on the original script. Updates should be regular, I'll let you know if there not...
1. Episode IV - Droid Trouble

Chapter 1: Droid trouble

Luke Skywalker followed his Uncle Owen to the Jawa's sand crawler, to be quite honest he was sick of the desert and longed to be out in space, not looking around for droids. The line up was certainly nothing out of the ordinary, his Uncle scrutinized each droid sometimes ignoring one that didn't in his eyes, suit his objective. Luke lagged behind wishing he was somewhere else. Suddenly his Uncle engaged in a conversation with a droid that was the average height of a human, he had gold plating that was dulled with flecks of sand. Owen asked a number of questions which the droid readily answered;

"Do you speak Bocce"

"Why sir that is my binary function and ..."

Owen cut the droid's answer short;

"We'll take this one" Luke's Uncle said "And this one ..."

He gestured to a little red robot that had machine mechanisms everywhere, while his uncle paid for the droids Luke took them over to the little hut on the horizon, suddenly the little droid burst explosions imploding out of the machine;

"Uncle Owen ..."

His Uncle turned around to Luke who gestured at the broken droid, and then stared angrily at the jawa;

"What are you selling us 'ere."

Fortunately C-3PO, which was the gold-plated droids name informed him;

"Excuse me sir, but the R2-D2 unit over there is in very good condition."

"Uncle Owen, what about that one?"

Owen tackled the jawa and they brought the little R2 unit and C-3PO home.

Luke's uncle made him clean the droids before dinner, C-3PO was in working order apart from the sand that clogged up some parts. R2 was just the same apart from he had something stuck in between a piece of machinery;

"You got something stuck in there."

Pulling it free, a hologram appeared. It was of a young women, she had rosy cheeks and brown hair that was pulled into two ringlets at the side of her head which was covered with a hood. She seemed to like straight at Luke, pleading with him with her eyes;

"Please Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your my only hope."

Puzzled, Luke looked at the droid;

"I've never heard of an Obi-Wan, unless he means old Ben."

"LUKE" Aunt Beru called

He left the droids and ran out to his tea.

His ears were ringing from his Uncle's anger at the mere mention of Ben Kenobi, calling him a quack and a very dangerous man sent him fuming with anger. When could he leave?, see you the universe maybe do something with his life, instead of being cooped up in here with some droids while his friends were out at the academy doing something for the Rebellion. Switching on the light, Luke could see C-3PO in the distance;

"Oh sir, R2 ... he's gone. Saying it was his mission that he had to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Oh he's been saying it for weeks ..."

"And if this wasn't the worst of my problems."


	2. Episode IV - Where's R2?

_AN - Ok I'm sorry guys, I've had a writer's block for a while. This is why it's so short I promise it'll be longer next time. Where's R2?, is a working title if you can think up something better, I would appreciate it. _

Looking for R2 proved more difficult than Luke had previously imagined. The little terror could be anywhere. His Uncle needed them at work soon. God, he was gonna get a beating. He went round the back for his craft, it was a little contraption with two seats. C-3PO sat in the front and muttered, something about R2 that Luke couldn't quite catch. He parked the craft and then C-3PO and himself jumped out, Luke had some binoculars that could easily see more than the naked eye. Taking them out he focused on a settlement of rocks, that obscured the desert sands;

"We had better be quick, sand people are known to be in these parts."

His statement was true, when he looked through the binoculars again, there was a mass obscuring his view. The creäture hit Luke with its club before he could otherwise react.

Obi Wan was coming down from his hut, he heard the sand people's growl. Someone must be in trouble, if directed by the force Ben walked quickly towards that direction. He was correct. He recognised Luke lying in the sand, there was a golden droid looking battered next to him. Bending down he felt Luke's pulse throbbing faintly against his fingertips, his hair was blonde made so by the Tatooine sun, his form was slender and muscular. Uncovering his hood, he peered at the rocks. A little R2 unit whined pitifully at the older man;

"Well hello there my little friend," Indicating Luke, "he'll be fine."

An answering groan confirmed Ben's prediction and bright azure eyes stared up at him.


End file.
